Eating veggies
by Andromeda of Othrys
Summary: Little Draco doesn't want to eat his veggies, and throws a temper tantrum. Narcissa is having none of it.


**This drabble is written for the Slytherin House, prompt being "I was lying! I am hungry!" -880 words**

* * *

"Draco, please," Narcissa asked her three-year-old son for what felt like millionth time. Draco just wrinkled his nose and energetically shook his head.

"Yuck!" He shot a nasty glare at his plate.

The reason? Draco's plate was filled to the brim with the green pea soup, the green liquid spattered here and there with orange flecks of carrot. The toddler had declared the soup to be 'yuck' the moment he saw it, and no matter how much Narcissa begged, bribed and cajoled he wouldn't eat a single drop of it.

Even the promise of lemon pie, Draco's absolute favorite dessert, could not get the stubborn boy to eat the 'yuck'.

"Dragon..." Narcissa sighed, suddenly weary. She rarely felt out of depth when it came to motherhood, but in this case she'd prefer one of her relatives (sans Bella — she may have been her sister, but for Morgana's sake, she wouldn't let her anywhere near a child!) come and glare Draco into submission.

Wait a second. Didn't her mother, Druella, say something about—?

Narcissa smiled wickedly. She had been an exemplary child, but Andy and Bella were right terrors when it came to eating, at least according to her mother. Druella had once mentioned what had she done to get her daughters to eat everything, and Narcissa decided to employ that tactic.

"Very well, Dragon." Draco suddenly stilled, paying very close attention to his mother. "You do not have to eat your soup. However," she hurried on, cutting Draco off as he tried to say something, "that means you're not hungry, and you'll be getting no other food. When you're hungry, you'll get soup."

"I'm not hungry!" Draco declared imperiously, even crossing his arms and scrunching his face into what should resemble Lucius' holier-than-thou expression. The end result, however, was a complete opposite, and Narcissa could barely stop herself from cooing.

"Very well, Draco. Off with you!"

Draco scarpered off. Narcissa sighed fondly and called for their house elves.

"Tilly! Dobby!"

The two house elves appeared with a deafening 'crack' in front of their mistress.

"Mistress asks for Tilly and Dobby?" Tilly squeaked.

"Yes. Do not let Draco eat anything other than pea soup, no matter how much he asks. Oh, and if Lucius tries to say otherwise, tell him it was my orders."

Dobby and Tilly nodded in unison and disappeared again. Narcissa smirked as she set herself down in one of the armchairs. Now, how long will it take her little Dragon to crack?

* * *

Draco whooped as he did a sharp turn on his toy broomstick. He had not been happy when his parents told him he had to wait for the real broom, but this one was really good! He could fly on it for hours… if only he hadn't been so hungry. His tummy growled at the reminder, and Draco sighed, getting down from the broom. His mother would certainly not allow him to eat anything before he had that yuck, so the kitchens it was.

He tiptoed down to the basement, where the kitchens were. As he went down, the smell of roasted meat and baked pastry intensified, making Draco's mouth water.

He entered the kitchens and called: "Tilly!"

The female house elf showed up with a crack.

"Young Master Draco bes calling Tilly?"

Draco nodded imperiously. "Get me something to eat." Tilly nodded and vanished for a second, then returned with a—

"Yuck!" Draco exclaimed. "Not that, Tilly! Anything else!"

Tilly's ears drooped, the plate with the green pea soup wobbling slightly. "Tilly bes sorry, Young Master Draco. Nothing until Young Master eats his soup. Those were Mistress' orders."

Draco was furious! How dare they… how dare! He stomped up and through the labyrinthine corridors of the Malfoy Manor. When his father hears about this, this… Ugh! He knew his father would deal with this, and Draco would have his favorite food for dinner.

Simple.

If only that were the case.

"I am sorry Draco, but you will have to eat the pea soup." Lucius looked rather pinched as he said that, rubbing his ear. He had forgotten his wife was a Black, and was caught unawares when she descended on him with her ban on Draco's food. His ears were still ringing.

"But father!" Draco whined, presenting a perfect image of a spoiled brat. "You said I could have any food I want!"

Lucius shook his head. As much as he adored his only son, he wasn't foolish enough to draw Narcissa's ire. Who knew what had that woman learned during her childhood in the Ancient and Noble House Black?

"Your mother is the one you should be talking with, Draco," Lucius sighed. "I cannot interfere."

"I hate you!" Draco stomped his foot on the ground and ran straight for the doors, where he collided head-first with his mother.

"Hello, little Dragon," Narcissa smiled as she caught her son before he fell. "Hungry?"

"No!" Draco shouted, and Narcissa shrugged.

"Okay. The dinner's ready," she said to Lucius. "Lasagnas."

Lucius licked his lips. "I'll be down in a minute."

Narcissa nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait! Wait! Mother, I was lying! I am hungry!" Draco shouted, latching himself to his mother's skirt.

Narcissa smirked in victory. "So you will eat your soup?"

"Yes!"


End file.
